


Slip Up

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, tfw moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Kamui accidentally acknowledged her big sister as so was the day she wished both of them forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

 “Now Kamui, are you sure you’ve had your breakfast? You know I can always whip up something quick and delicious for you in the mess hall, darling-”  
  
 “It’s okay.” Bluntly Kamui replied, hands waving and head shaking. “Trust me. I’m as full as a hog. All I want right now is to go to the training ground.” While she explained, her feet wouldn’t stop moving. And while she moved, Camilla wouldn’t stop following.  
  
 “Oh, that reminds me!” Hands clapping once, Camilla quickly pulled out a valve that was attached to the belt around her waist. “This special concoction will ease your tired muscles, dear. I’ve tried it myself and Gods, it made me feel so fresh!” Mouth curled the loveliest smile one had ever seen, the malig knight casually held Kamui’s left hand and placed the object in her palm.  
  
 As distracted as she was in knowing that she was late for her archery lesson with Takumi – Gods, he may love her more than anything and anyone, but Kamui knew very well the prince didn’t tolerate tardiness – the Nohr noble only took the salve and nimbly tied the strings around her right wrist.  
  
 “Okay great.” Her answer was short and curt. Crimson eyes spotting a certain figure who she knew was Takumi, Kamui picked up speed and mindlessly continued, “Thank you, Mother.”  
  
 It was then that she stopped.  
  
 Shock slammed first like a punch to the face. Realization dawned next like a splash of cold water.  
  
 Horror then hollowed her eyes, causing her right eye to twitch.  
  
 “I-I-!” Face immediately flushed in red, Kamui lowered her head. “I mean-” Gods, she was far too embarrassed to even face Camilla. Quivering lips pressed to a straight line, she forced a gulp before having half a mind to just sprint and hide behind a huge boulder-  
  
 “Oh Kamui!”  
  
 Thoughts crashed against a mental wall once Kamui felt her body being pulled and squeezed.  
  
 “I’m _so_ touched that you see me as your mother!” Tears literally filling the corners of her eyes, Camilla began shamelessly kissing the soft strands of royal blue hair. “I love you so, so, so much, Kamui! You’ll always be my precious baby sister _and_ a child figure to me!”  
  
 As horrifyingly embarrassed as she was at the situation, the only thing preoccupying Kamui’s mind right now was to avoid getting suffocated by Camilla’s death-hug. “B-Bi-!” Arms practically waving up and down, the princess used all her strength to try and wiggle free.  
  
 Sadly, Camilla was stronger.  
  
 “I love you so much, my child!” Completely enamoured by the – accidental – nickname, Camilla peppered more kisses to the top of her head.  
  
—  
  
 “Hey, Aunt Kamui! I heard the happy news from Mom, today!”  
  
 “Shut up, Shiro.” Sourly she grumbled, fork stabbing the slab of grilled meat and mouth endlessly grumbling and mumbling.  
  
 Despite the grim aura that emanated from her ever since the incident, Shiro wasn’t the least bit scared. “So, if you see Mom as your mom,” Nude lips curled to a cheeky grin, “then that means you’re like my big sister, right?”  
  
 “Shut. The hell up. Shiro.”  
  
 The prince practically guffawed to hear Kamui’s savage snarl.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't talk to me or my 87 children ever again." - Camilla probably


End file.
